legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: The Future Is Far
The Earth. As far as we know, it’s the only home to life in the cosmos - The jewel of the 0th Multi-Universe. But this sphere of heaven is dangerously fragile. To put it how sword of kings described it: “The 0th Multi-Universe is our universe, the normal universe where there are only humans without supernatural or sci-fi things. The 0th reality is unknown to all 3 Empires. If the Balam Alliance discovered the existence of the 0th Multi-Universe, they would invade Earth, our galaxy, and conquer our universe.” And that is the basis for this story. But one must also remember that our poor planet has already been bashed around by living creatures for quite some time. Giving an overview of what was the previous age of life on the planet, it would go like this: The Paleozoic era began 541 million years ago and was a time in earth's history when complex life forms evolved in the oceans, took their first breath of oxygen on dry land, and when the forerunners of all life on earth began to diversify. Also known as "The Age of the Dinosaurs", the Mesozoic era started 252 million years ago and features the rise of reptiles on their 150 million year conquest to rule the earth from the seas, the land, and even in the air, a phrase introduced by the 19th century paleontologist Gideon Mantell who viewed it as dominated by Diapsids such as Iguanodon, Megalosaurus, Plesiosaurus and Quetzalcoatlus. This Era is also called from a plant-based view “the Age of Conifers”. The Cenozoic era started 66 million years ago after the great mass extinction of the late cretaceous dinosaurs, and characterized by the rapid evolution and diversification of mammals and birds around the world, and largely by the decline in global temperatures, creating extreme cold weather and triggering huge glacial periods. Finally, the end of the Cenozoic was notably highlighted the emergence of a unique being, a bipedal mammal, which developed his brain and changed the face of the planet: The human beings. This species turned out to be something different from what had appeared before on this planet, because with their great intellect and skillful hands, they managed to modify their medium to their advantage, transforming the earth‘s surface, changing the climate, atmosphere, land, oceans..........technically everything. Sadly, this initial era of civilization would not last, as our world is discovered by the Balam Alliance come the year 2020, and the entire multi-universe soon floods its way over. With that age of life on earth finished.......what followed next? With every human dead and fictional character on one planet, a whole new era of life is now born on earth: The Mythistozoic. This is how our creations of millions of LOTM characters will handle our world. Not for the next century, nor the next millennium, but for an entire gigaannum. The future is far, my friends, and all of you are welcome. It’s going to be a long, long ride........... Chapter 1: 2020s-2030s Animal life on the planet is doing very well without us real life humans as we enter into a new era. Deer, goats, cows, pigs, and birds munch on the abundant plant life, hunted by predators such as the big cats and the wolves. Majestic whales and dolphins swim through the oceans, accompanying a variety of fish, sharks, seals, and crustaceans like lobsters and crabs. Humanity, once the ruler of the planet, was now extinct. However, intelligent beings were not....... 2025-2035: Beginning of the world oil crisis. Oil production slowly goes down after reaching its peak during the very end of the human era. July 18, 2021: The "gate incident" from cowboy bebop is narrowly avoided. 2021: Billboards in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS indicate that it takes place in this year. 2021: The anime “black bullet” is stated to take place this year as well. November 6, 2022: As characters settle japan, sword art online is launched for the first time with thousands joining. 2023: The U.S northeast corridor railway is completed with updates featuring signal upgrades and new electric trains transporting pixar and disney characters at up to 250 km/h. February 11, 2024: The U.S is renamed the United Characters of America, or U.C.A. September 8, 2024: Wilbur from “meet the Robinsons” is born at this time. April 5, 2025: Thomas the tank engine is retired and put on a tourist line after 110 years of work. June 16, 2026: A referendum is held as to whether the island of sodor should secede from the U.K. By a majority of 65.5%, the island becomes the republic of sodor on July 26. 2027: Crewed exploration of near-earth asteroids. October 11, 2028: De-orbiting of the ISS by U.C characters taking over the jobs at NASA. A much larger, more advanced space habitat is now in the process of being constructed. November 18, 2028: Mickey mouse celebrates his 100th birthday. 2029: The world population of characters is reaching a crisis point. The disney-ruled U.S implements a two-child policy similar to china's policy of only one. 2030: Gao mikado becomes a hero during the events of "future card buddyfight". The sport first rises to global prominence during this decade. 2031: Helicopter cars have become affordable to most characters by this year. Under MAA (Multiversal Aviation Administration) laws, these vehicles are required to have some form of emergency landing system. May 22, 2031: The first stem cell pharmacy opens in the U.C. The anime-ruled Japan would follow close behind in August 2032. 2033: The anime "dramatical murder" is said to take place twenty years in the future, presumably twenty years after the premiere of the show in real life. 2034: The tenkai knights band together and fight off enemies for the first time. 2035: The Nova-Handy series of robots is first brought to market as a general construction and maintenance unit. 2037: Quantum computers are becoming commercially available, with most costing under $10,000. July 13, 2037: A total solar eclipse takes place in Australia. It is witnessed by Ace and Shane. Janaury 19, 2038: Anime and cartoon characters worldwide become concerned by the end of unix time, which wraps around to 1901 on this day. Despite this, few devices prove old enough to be affected. 2038: By late this year, 15% of the world's vehicles are electric. 2039: Gordon is retired in March of this year. October 24, 2039: Beginning of the saudi arabian civil war. Buzz and angewomon are unsure if the U.C should intervene with the conflict. Chapter 2: 2040s-2050s Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:TrueAnimationFan Category:Stories that take place in the Future